


I Dedicated My Whole Life To You

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: You're The Sunflower [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Peter Parker, No one actually dies but this is a like "if I did" scenario, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Iron Man 1, Tony makes a video for Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: After returning from Afganistan, Tony makes a video for Peter. Just in case something else happened, and this time he didn't get to come home.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You're The Sunflower [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469042
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	I Dedicated My Whole Life To You

**Author's Note:**

> In "But It's Out of My Control", Tony mentions to JARVIS a video he recorded for Peter.   
> This is that video. 
> 
> Highly recommend listening to "Theodosia Reprise" by Sara Bareilles while reading this. Cry along with me. 
> 
> Note: Tony is not dead, nor is he likely to die at any point in the future, but this video was recorded as a safety precaution.

_Dear Peter Stark,_

_How to say to you?_

_If you’re seeing this, I must have breathed your name._

_And like a flame that flickers out too soon,_

_I’ve died._

_I’m… gone._

_I dedicated every day to you._

_You changed my life. You made my life worthwhile._

_I hope you still smile. And know a part of me lives on._

_I know you can go on._

_You have come of age in this young nation._

_I bled and fought for you. Sometimes it seems that all we do._

_I hope we built a strong enough foundation._

_I wish I could be there for you._

_But the way is clear for you to blow them all away._

_Someday, Someday._

_Yeah you’ll blow them all away._

_Someday, Someday._

…

If there’s any luck in the world, Peter, this is a video that you will never have to see. I’m only recording it as a precaution, after what happened in Afghanistan… I realized it was foolish not for me to have one of these set up for you.

Just in case something ever did happen to me.

The last thing I want to do is leave you here alone, kiddo, which is why I’m hoping you’ll never see this. But I can’t be too safe.

If you are seeing this…

I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Sunflower, for breaking my promise to you, for leaving you behind when I said I would always be there no matter what happened.

If it means anything, I never wanted to leave you behind. It kills me inside to even think about the fact I won’t be around to see you grow up, and see the amazing person that you will become. That I won’t be there to help you out at every bump in your road, and cheer you on at every high point.

I know that you won’t be alone, Peter, even though you might feel like you are. You won’t be, because Pepper and Rhodey and Happy will always be there for you. And it won’t be the same, I know it won’t be the same Sunflower, because they don’t know you in the same way that I know you, but it will be okay. You will figure out together and be a family, I promise.

Things will be okay.

You will be okay. I know you will.

It might not seem like it when you see this, hell it might not seem like it for years to come, but kiddo I know you. I know how strong you are, and I know that no matter what life throws at you, you keep going.

Always.

This is just another thing that life has thrown at you.

Keep your head up, Sunflower.

I’ll see you on the other side, yeah?

I love you 3000, Peter.


End file.
